Cat Lover
by l'Yunya'l
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si un día despiertas en el cuerpo de un gatito bebé callejero? Armin siempre ha sido salvado por alguien, ya sea en el pasado como humano, o en el presente como un gato; asunto que odiaba, se sentía débil, inútil e incapáz. Sin embargo, ese día quien lo salvó, fue nada menos que la pequeña rubia. Annie Leonhardt. [Aruani / Armin x Annie] [AU] [Prólogo]


_¡Holo! c:_

_Hace unos días decidí iniciar esta historia porque la temática me había estado dando vueltas la cabeza hace bastante, me pareció una manera interesante de escribir acerca de este par. Además de que quería que existierán más fanfic sobre ellos, hay tan pocos ¡y que decir de los activos! que incluso tuve que incursionar en los escritos en inglés para satisfacer mi necesidad de lectura sobre Aruani, aunque Google Traductor le quite un poco de magia al momento._

_Sinceramente soy más una lectora silenciosa que una escritora activa, puesto que esta sería mi segunda historia dentro de todo el tiempo que estoy en ff. net, así que espero hacerlo bien y les sea de su agrado. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Aclaración: **La historia está centra en Aruani (Armin x Annie), si no lo tolera, absténgase de leer por favor. También, está contextualizado en un AU (Universo Alterno).  
_

_**Disclaimer**: Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Sólo los tomo prestado con fines de entretención._

_¡Go!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_15 Días..._

Armin bostezó abiertamente. Parecía que estuvo durmiendo unas largas horas, sentía el cuerpo extraño; perezoso y ligero. Somnoliento y aún con los ojos cerrados, se levantó instintivamente arrastrando los pies por donde suponía era la dirección del baño.

Quiso decir un "¡_Ay!"_, pero de su boca solo sonó un extraño gruñido cuando chocó contra algo grande… ¿y suave?, desconcertado intentó ver, pero no pudo. Sus parpados no cedían a la orden que demandaba, como si estuvieran pegados.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Comenzaba a desesperarse, empeñado en buscar una forma de abrir sus ojos, dio unos pasos torpes hacía un lado hasta que una de sus "_manos" _se introdujo en una superficie líquida, una sensación incómoda le erizó la piel. Rápidamente la retiró y la llevó cerca de su rostro, sintiendo como la sustancia acuosa escurría por cada pelo de su cuerpo, de su cara, de todo.

_"¿Pero qué demon…?"_

Espantado gritó un sonido que sólo lo inquietó más.

- ¡M-miauuu ...!

_"¿Eh?"_

Intentó gritar en vano, sólo adorables gruñidos salieron de su boca. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Estaba volviéndose loco? ¿Un sueño? No veía, no hablaba, no gritaba… Sólo maullaba. Una locura.

Afortunadamente (O quizás no tanto) dentro de su desesperación, los músculos de sus párpados empezaron a reaccionar, la luz le cegó la visión por unos segundos, hasta que poco a poco pudo centrar su vista al piso. Las sorpresas apenas comenzaban.

Dos pequeñas y peludas patas rubias reemplazaban sus brazos, sus dedos ya no eran humanos, desesperado, su cerebro automáticamente mandó la señal de moverlos, como una forma de cerciorarse de que realmente eran suyos, obteniendo como positiva respuesta que las garras largas se desprendieran al acto.

Sus pupilas, aun entre lo borroso de su visual, viajaron a un pocillo que desprendía brillo por la luz del sol reflejada, era agua. Se acercó con cautela, a cuatro patas, hasta ver su reflejo y quedar sin aliento.

En estado de shock.

Sí, esa era la palabra que definiría la expresión de Armin cuando se vio a sí mismo en el agua, claro, si estuviera en _su cuerpo_, si todo fuera _normal._ En cambio ahora, solo podía notar como sus grandes y felinos ojos azules se dilataban de sorpresa, sus puntiagudas y _peludas_ orejitas se elevaban por su cabeza, junto a su piel cubierta por cabello rubio erizado. Tembló.

Retrocedió de su propio reflejo asustado, enredándose con las patas traseras y cayendo sobre lo que supuso sería su _cola_. Quería gritar, llorar, pero todo lo que salía de su boca eran maullidos lastimeros. Debía estar delirando. Todo era ilógico, no existía ninguna lógica para que él fuera un felino. Dios, qué le estaba pasando, no había explicación. No la hay. No. No. No. No.

Cómo llegó a pasar esto, no existía razón. Por su mente se desplegaron pequeños clips de recuerdos sobre su antiguo yo. Humano. Armin en el salón de clase, comiendo en la cafetería, compartiendo con Eren y Mikasa, con su abuelo, corriendo por la calle a su casa…

- M-Maaaaaaaugh ...

Sus memorias fueron interrumpidas por un dolor en la zona de su cabeza gatuna, chillando. Unos trotes sonaron cerca, la piel de su nuca fue jalada, Armin era cargado aún entre quejidos de dolor, no puso resistencia a quien lo elevaba por los aires, pues su nuevo cuerpo temblaba, su corazón latía rápidamente y una aguda opresión en el cráneo le torturaba. La sensación de miedo y confusión le ahogaba. Él era un humano, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora tenía cuerpo de gato?

Caricias descuidadas pasaron desde su cabeza hasta su espalda, sorpresivamente reconfortándolo. Elevó la vista, observando como un gato grande le limpiaba con su lengua. La sensación de protección le inundó, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esa clase de calidez, tan única, la que sólo una madre podría otorgar.

Armin miró hacia el cielo, melancólico. El temblor de su anatomía cesó, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido nuevamente.

"_Mamá, papá… Ayúdenme." _

* * *

_30 días..._

Los días pasaban desesperadamente lentos, lo único que aceleraba el paso del día a la noche, era la gran cantidad de horas que dormía, Armin supuso que era debido a su nueva _condición_, los felinos dormían muchas horas y más si aparentemente estaba dentro de un cuerpo de gatito bebé. Desconocía cuanto tiempo tenía, aún no tenía dientes desarrollados y su "madre gatuna" apenas le permitía alejarse de ella.

Según lo poco podía explorar su alrededor, se encontraban en un callejón sucio, una caja era su improvisado hogar, de vez en cuando veía a una humilde anciana que cambiaba el agua del pocillo viejo y le dejaba unas sobras de comida a la gata.

Sin duda los primeros días consientes fueron caóticos para Armin, hasta la actualidad no lograba convencerse de que era un minino, pero sus preocupaciones pasaron a segundo plano cuando, días atrás, comenzaba a notar el debilitamiento de su protectora. La gata que le cuidaba y alimentaba, cada día adelgazaba más.

Amamantar y no alimentarse no era una buena combinación para ella, el rubio era un impotente testigo de cómo parecía desvanecerse diariamente ¿Qué podía hacer? Si tan sólo fuera un humano, podría salvarla…

**- GRRRR** ...

"_Mierda."_

Armin se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel sonido, giró la cabeza lentamente implorando que no se tratara de lo que pensaba. Para su mala suerte, dentro de la oscuridad un par de ojos le miraban con furia. Un perro.

Cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizó, sus patas retrocedieron temerosas, sin embargo, sorpresivamente su protectora moribunda se posicionó delante de él, a pesar de estar visiblemente en desventaja, no le importaba, pues su instinto maternal era más fuerte y protegería a su cachorro sobre cualquiera.

Qué inútil se sentía. Era tan débil.

"_Siempre lo fui."_

No pudo evitar recordar las incontables ocasiones en que esto se repetía, siempre había alguien que lo defendía, porque el solo no podía.

El rubio estaba sumergido en su impotencia que no se percató que el animal hizo carrera a su dirección, los gruñidos se transformaron en potentes ladridos roncos, y su _madre sustituta _maullaba amenazante, con su cuerpo como barrera protectora entre el perro y su cachorro.

¿Era su fin? ¿Moriría sin saber el origen de su condición?

Los sonidos fueron más fuertes. Inmóvil, Armin vio como la gata se abalanzaba contra el animal que se dirigía a él.

¿Por su inexistente capacidad de defensa, tendría que arrastrar a ser lastimada a quien le ha cuidado?

Los maullidos se hicieron más intensos cuando la boca del perro la atrapó. Zarandeándola. No era justo. ¿Por qué siempre había alguien que aceptaba recibir los golpes que le correspondían a él? Era su culpa. Su debilidad ha causado esto.

La gata arañó como pudo a su contrincante, lastimando sus ojos, liberándola del hocico de su captor y lanzándola lejos, sólo logrando aumentar la furia de este. El impacto llevó consigo causarle más daños a ella, de su cuerpo brotaba la sangre en sus heridas, aun así, se levantó tambaleándose.

Armin había corrido a donde ella cayó, visualizando las lesiones. Se le heló la sangre cuando vio lo grave que estaba. Se preguntó por qué debía ser al que salvaban, ella estaba sin comer, moribunda, y a pesar de ello, le hacía frente al amenazante perro.

El animal volvió a gruñir, esta vez rodeándoles, en cualquier momento volvería a atacar, inició carrera hacia ellos nuevamente, mirando esta vez a quien le lastimó.

Armin a su lado, impotente solo gritó internamente, provocando que maullidos más roncos que los que alguna vez se escuchó llamarán la atención de su atacante. No había forma que se igualara en pelea, era como un insecto, pero al menos, esta vez al fin, recibiría todos los golpes que le correspondían.

El más fuerte siempre le ganaría al débil. Humanos, animales; siempre sería así.

Cerró los ojos, aceptando su final.

El hocico del perro atrapó el cuerpo del felino, algo de sangre se salpicó en el impacto, manchándole el pelaje a su observante. Los colmillos se clavaron en la piel, y los últimos maullidos dolorosos hicieron eco en oscuro lugar, antes de que se quebraran las costillas en la mandíbula del canino.

Las pupilas se le dilataron horrorizado. Frente a él, su protectora, con la última de sus fuerzas, se había lanzado entre el perro y él, siendo atrapada y destrozada.

**- ¡FUERAAA!**

Una voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos, y una piedra fue lanzada en la dirección del perro, sólo impactando en el suelo, pero lo suficientemente intimidante para que el perro se sorprendiera y huyera.

Otra vez, le habían salvado.

A paso lento, Armin se acercó al cuerpo herido de la gata en el suelo, un charco de sangre se formaba bajo ella, el pelaje dañado y su mirada sin brillo.

Los gatos no lloran, pero Armin juraría que sus ojos estaban borrosos aunque ninguna lágrima brotara de ellos. Se sentó junto a ella, con la mirada perdida. La historia se repitió nuevamente, él era el indefenso, defendido y salvado por otros.

Pasos lentos irrumpieron el silencio del lugar, pudo sentir el calor bajo su pecho rodeándole, vio como sus patas se distanciaban del suelo manchado y lo alejaban de aquella escena. Maulló protestando, no había otro lugar a donde ir, no podían sacarlo de allí cuando su cuidadora se sacrificó para salvarle.

- Lo siento… - Susurró una voz, haciendo que sus maullidos cesaran.

Por la voz femenina, cayó en cuenta que una chica le estaba cargando, no logró verle claramente desde esa distancia, sólo distinguió cabellos rubios que le ensombrecían el rostro.

Sin saber a dónde era llevado, Armin solo se aferró con sus pequeñas garras a la ropa blanca de ella, ahora manchada con sangre.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Este ha sido un pequeño prólogo de introducción a la historia, es probable que al cabo de una semana más pueda actualizar el próximo capítulo.

Reviews, follow y favoritos son muy bienvenidos

Byebye ~


End file.
